


Healing the heart

by Matrakcsi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrakcsi/pseuds/Matrakcsi
Summary: A story following Severus Snape and Poppy Pomfrey's relationship through the years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Note: Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes!**

 

* * *

 

 

_Prologue:_

_He is lying on his bed, on **their** bed. His arms are wrapped around her feminine form, he is holding her gently, feeling the warmness of her body. He smiles into her hair. It’s still early, and he doesn’t want to wake her up, after all, they have the whole day, the whole week. Pictures come to his mind of pain and agony, but it’s over now. Everything's fine. He is here, alive, **she** is here with him. He has never imagined that he would ever be this happy in his house, with his **wife**. He didn't know that this much happiness was possible for him. Then he feels her turning around, facing him. With her eyes still closed she smiles and then leaning closer to him, they fall asleep again. _

 

 

**xXx**

 

 

Severus Snape, still so young but so damaged, is lying very still on one of the infirmary beds.

 

Poppy Pomfrey, the mediwitch of Hogwarts comes in. It’s still early, but she has work to do, and she wants to check on he boy. No, she thinks, somehow calling Severus Snape a „boy” doesn’t sound right. He has never been an ordinary boy, as she recalls. She has never seen Severus Snape doing pranks, or just fooling around with the other children. And now he is almost a man, not handsome but he has a kind of wisdom that makes him charming.

She has never seen him _smile_. But why would he do such thing? she thinks then. She knows the background story of Severus very well. Not because Severus himself has told her, but because Dumbledore has done so. It is not a secret that Severus’s father has a rather bad influence on his son. Some say that he even abuses him from time to time. Not so long ago his mother died. An accident they say, but Poppy wondered if it was true. Anyway, the young man’s life has been harder than many of the adults’. Poppy wonders how can he cope with this pain and agony, she wonders if there anyone he can talk to.

She is aware of that the young Mr. Snape has even asked the headmaster for permission to say at Hogwarts for the summer, but his request was declined.

Somehow it makes Poppy sad, that he would rather stay here than go home. It shouldn't be this way. She knows very well that he doesn't enjoy very much being at Hogwarts. But who would at his place? The Marauders (as they call themselves), the company of James Potter do give Severus a hard time. This whole thing between him and the four boys is simple madness. She knows that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are too have their own difficulties in life, and she can't understand why do they mock Severus. It isn't a simple house rivalry, it is something deeper. Once Minerva told her it was about a Gryffindor girl both Severus Snape and James Potter fancied, but it still doesn't give proper answers for _this_.

And by this she meant Severus’s condition. Last night something very bad happened. Still, she is not aware what exactly. The night before when she was about to retire, Dumbledore stormed in with Potter and Snape, who seemed to be barely alive. Lupin, they said lost control and Snape happened to be there. Well, she couldn’t blame young Remus Lupin for it. With every full moon, the young werewolf lost control of his mind and receive so much pain himself. She felt so bad for not being able to help him, but there was nothing to do. Thre was a potion, she, Poppy has read about it once, which would help a werewolf to prevent the transformation. But the potion required very good potion skills, and very few witches and wizard are able to perform it.

The only thing they could do is to lock him away from other students, to prevent any harm. No one yet knows about Lupin’s secret, only some staff members and of course Remus Lupin's friends, so it could have been an accident with Snape walking in… But no. It could not have been an accident, Poppy knows it very well. It was an other trick the four Gryffindors made to „play” with Severus and make fun of him.

 

But now Poppy’s thoughts are stopped because her young patient is moving on the bed, he is about to wake up. She moves closer, and sats down next to Snape.

He opens his eyes, but he seems so lost.

 

"It’s alright Mr.Snape, you are in the hospital wing,” she says in a gentle voice. She wants to comfort him, but doesn't know how.

 

"Madam Pomfrey?” he manages to recognize the mediwitch.

 

"Yes, it’s me. How are you feeling, dear?” She leans closer and pulls some black hair away from Severus’s face. This small act of affection makes Severus shiver. He is not used to things like this. If he was more conscious he would probably sweep away the woman’s hand, but now it just feels so good. As Poppy realizes it she then strokes Severus’s cheek for a moment and then speaks again.

 

"How are you feeling? Any pain?”

 

It takes him some time to realize she's asked a question but then answers in a rusty voice.

 

 "Yes, in my ribs, and my left shoulder is very sore.”

 

Poppy then stands up and brings some medical potions with her.

 

"These will help you, but I think it’s better for you to say here for some more days.”

 

After the mediwitch gives him the medications and her magical hands worked on her wounds, he feels much better.

 

"Can you tell me what happened last night? Somehow I can’t really recall it.”

 

"It’s not my job to do it. Later the headmaster will come by and he will you everything dear,” says Poppy and then stands up. She has other patients to take care of.

 

He is watching her as she leaves, and he wishes that she would stay and put her hands on his skin again. It must be the medications, he thinks, craving physical contact. But why her? Maybe because no one would touch him like she just did. **_Lily_.** He wishes she was there, only if she would touch him like that... But there is no hope for it. He loathes his life, and with the thought of death, of his own death, he sinks into a dreamless sleep again.

 

* * *

 

**_Note:_ **

**_So that was the first chapter, what do you think of the beginning? I'm planning to make this story a long one, with many chapters, following Snape's story through his early years as a teacher and the HP series._ **

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Poppy Pomfrey, the Hogwarts' Matron, is sitting now in the middle of a clearing. The sun is warm and feels good against her skin. Also, the freedom feels good, very good. Becuase, it’s over now – the Great War, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead. Dead for sure. She leans back on the ground, she can feel the leaves of grass tickling the bare skin of her arms. Because now she doesn't wear her matron uniform, but a simple shirt with a skirt.

For a moment or so she closes her eyes. She is simply lying there and listening to the sounds of nature. How lovely, she thinks, feeling this peace and safety. Just a year ago she would not have been able to do this. But now everything is different, a new era is coming, and she is happy to be there, to see how the world is being rebuilt.

 

But this lovely moment can’t last for much more, she knows that, and she even wonders how has she managed to hold back the dark thoughts. Because, even though it is a lovely day indeed. And she alive. Many witches and wizards didn’t manage to survive. And not just them, but the Muggles too. A sudden terror fills her mind and she wants to get rid of it, she must get on with her life. Everybody has lost someone, everyone has their own demons, but they must go on, and get over the past. Just like she. Because a whole new world is coming. And she suddenly thinks of Shakespeare. Didn’t he write something about getting over the past and driving into the new world? Oh yes, _The Tempest_

, a brave new world is coming.

"I should read some Shakespeare again", she thinks. Yes, she used to adore his plays, _Antony and Cleopatra_ was her favorite one. "Amazing", she continues to wander, "such a mind he had!" But then her thoughts are stopped by a strange noise near to her. _Footsteps_. But who would be wandering around here? It’s still summer, and only a few teachers have stayed. Most of them were happy to leave and have a little vacation somewhere, where they can forget for some time the events of the War.

 She believed it was her secret place, but obviously, it isn’t that secret if someone is coming there.

 

At first she feels a kind of fear, she reaches for her wand, but then remembers that it’s over. It’s over for sure. She has seen The Boy, and that is the proof for that. Maybe it’s Hagrid. She tries to guess because it would be logical. Through for her long walks around Hogwarts, she sometimes meets with him accidentally. Sometimes they even have tea together.

 

Now the footsteps are closer, and then from behind, a dark figure steps out. Severus Snape. Still so young, and still full of pain. She knows that most of the people in Hogwarts have a strong dislike for him, for him who some years ago was a Death Eater himself. And now here he is. Standing in his dark robes – even in summer he wouldn’t get rid of them – and looking at her with his usual cold expression. She knows very well he is having a hard time, but so everyone else does.

 

"Professor Snape.” She greets him, not sure how to call him. The other staff members are calling themselves by their first name, but Snape hasn’t given her the access yet to call him by that.

 

He slightly nods, but do not change the expression on his face. Even when he looks at her he seems so far away. He is starting to continue his walk, but a sudden idea comes in Poppy’s mind and so she stops him.

 

„Would you join me? I even have some food with me, if you're hungry.” She gestures to the basket near to her.

Then without a word, he sits down but keeping his distance from her. After a momentary silence, she starts to speak.

 

„How is teaching? Do you like that? I’ve heard the Slytherins like you more than old Horace Slughorn.”

 

Without looking up he says „Yeah”, but nothing more. He keeps looking at something in the distance, and Poppy wonders if he has forgotten her presence. He seems so lost. Again she tries to engage him in some conversation. She feels sorry for him, even though she is aware of his dark past.

 

"It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” He looks at her as she has said something stupid, his dark eyes are full of some mixtured expression that Poppy does not understand. "I mean the scenery,”, she adds then. And in hope that she can make him get rid of some of his cold distance, or at least make him understand that he is not alone, she continues her little chit-chat. "It’s my favorite spot, you know, I often come here when I want to feel a little peace and get away from everything.” He doesn’t react, instead, he looks down on the ground and starts toying with the grass. For a moment Poppy thinks she should leave him, that she is no use here and-. But then _he_ speaks in a rather low tone.

 

"It's such a coincidence. I like to come here to clear my head. And I agree, the sight is also rather lovely.”

 

She is astonished. He is speaking. To her. She doesn’t want to ruin it, so she stays silent, and only nods in agreement. There are so many questions she wants to ask him, but it’s not the time for that kind of questions. He speaks to her, that’s good, but she shouldn’t push him. So she leans back, and with an arm under her head, she looks up to the sky. She tries to focus on the beautiful color of the sky and nothing more. She closes her eyes. After some moments she hears as Severus does the same.

"He must hate me", she thinks, "he has come here to be alone and here I am, taking away his peace".

 

But she is wrong because when she laid down and closed her eyes, she didn’t see the way Severus Snape looked at her. With something, one might call admiration. He’s glad that he is not alone. At least not at the moment. Everyone loathes him, he thinks, and he is nearly right about that. Albus Dumbledore is kind to him, he is so much like the father he never had. Because he declines to think of Tobias Snape as a father. He is a tyrant and nothing more, and he is glad he hasn’t seen him ever since…

But the kids, his Slytherins seem to like him too, and that gives him strength. "It’ll take time.” Dumbledore has said. And he’ll be patient, he’ll wait. But what for?

 

The other teachers and staff members seem to ignore him most of the time and speak with him as much as they must to. Even Minerva McGonagall, the deputy, is acting kind of awkwardly towards him. He sees that Minerva is trying to be at least polite because she is sure that if Dumbledore has his fait in him, so should she, but it’s not easy for her. He has heard that his husband was killed by a Death Eaters. And he was a Death Eater. But she is acting the best she can, and he appreciates that.

And now Poppy Pomfrey is talking with him, not because she has to, but because she wants to. And he doesn’t know what to do with that. He has got so used to keeping his distance from others that he is not sure whether he is able to engage in any normal relationship with humans.

 

But he doesn’t want to think of that kind of things now. He only wants to enjoy this moment, the warmth of the sunshine on his face and the presence of the witch next to him. He slightly moves closer to her, and closes his eyes…

 

When he next opens his eyes the first thing he sees is Poppy’s face. He feels some cold sweat on his face. Poppy's eyes are full of worry. Her hand is on his face, caressing his cheek, gently, as she has done many times before in the infirmary. Her touch on his skin feels good, too good that he has to stop it. He sits up.

 

"What’s the matter?”

 

"You were… Sleeping… I didn’t want to, but – ."

He tries to hide his expression, he puts on his mask again.

 

"I know, it always happens when I don’t take the Dreamless Sleep potion. Sorry…” But Poppy doesn’t let him finish whatever he wanted to say.

 

"It’s all right, it’s all right,” she whispers. And then she places her feminine little hand again on Severus’s check. And this time he leans into the touch. He needs it, he needs the touch of another human being. He needs and she is willing to give. He covers her hand with his, and guides her lovely hand to his lips and puts a small kiss on her palm, enjoying the softness against his lips.

 

Then very suddenly he stands up. "I have to go now,” he says and he does so. Poppy remains sitting on the ground. She’ll have to go too, it’s getting late. But now she is watching the back of Severus Snape as he is getting away. She doesn’t know what to think about this still so young man, but she knows that she wants to help him if she can. They all have to help each other.  

 

* * *

 

 

**Note:**

**To delphine: My dear I haven’t forgotten about „Winter Roses”  also working on that story, just be patient with me! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

After that little scene in August, or whatever it may have been, it seemed that Severus Snape have become more distant towards Poppy. Truth to be told, he did not seem to leave his rooms very much lately. Poppy hoped that maybe they would meet on their favourite spot again, but they haven’t. She didn’t understand her own feelings. _Why this effort? To be friends with Snape?_ Unlikely the potions master, she, Poppy, always have had many friends, and she have never been lonely. So that can’t be the reason why she’s so eager to befriend him, to talk to him. Maybe it’s simply pity or sympathy.

 

*

 

Now she is sitting in the Great Hall, watching the faces of the students. The sorting ceremony has just ended and the new members of each houses are sitting quite excited or shyly, each of them waiting for what their future holds for them. Snape is sitting so far from her, next to Albus and Minerva, but she can see his face, and she has witnessed the proud expression which has appealed on his face whenever a student was sorted to Slytherin. But so is Minerva when she sees a child becomes a member of her house. It’s how a good Head of house should act and feel.

She is standing next to the big wooden door. After the sorting is over she chooses not to eat with the other staff members. Even though she likes company very much, today she feels like she needs some solitude. And as she turns to leave she can’t see that Snape’s gaze is following her.

Severus too would’ve liked more to eat in his rooms quietly, but as a Head of Slytherin he must be represented in the feast today. He is still feeling embarrassed among his colleagues, and he is glad that the headmaster has made him sit between him and Minerva. But they do not speak much, not that he is missing the chit-chat part. Minerva on his left is talking with Pomona Sprout, and Albus seems to be in a deep conversation with Filius Flitwick.

He wonders why Madam Pomfrey has left. He wouldn’t like to admit, but he wishes that he would sit next to her right now. Even if they didn’t talk, it would be nice… Very nice indeed… He stops eating for a moment. _Why am I thinking of her? Because she was kind to me? Nonsense, she will laugh at me like everyone else. And why would she want me?_ thoughts like these fill his head.

The feast ends, everyone retires, so is Severus. Going to his rooms he is planning to do some research on a potion, because he always need to exhaust himself mentally before sleeping. And even like this he can’t sleep much. But a new school year is coming and he has work to be done.

 

*

 

Nearly three months has passed since the start of the new school year, and nothing really has changed. She and Severus not really meet, or talk.

Poppy is changing the sheets in the infirmary, she loves the smell of the fresh sheets. There are patients today in the hospital wing. So when she finishes her work she allows herself a little break. She magically gets her book which is _Othello_ by her beloved Shakespeare. Lately she finds such joy in literature again.

After a time she is taken back to reality by a knock and then a familiar voice calling her name.

"Madam Pomfrey?”

As she rushes towards the visitor she forgets to put down her book.

"Yes, yes, I’m here.” At the entry she is standing face to face with Snape. "What’s the matter? Are you feeling unwell?” Severus can’t miss the concern in her voice, and it makes him a way feeling good in a way.

"I am perfectly well, but one of my students,” now a brown haired little boy, with enormous earls steps from behind Snape "somewhy thought it would be fun to invent a new potion at his first year.”

"Oh I see...” Poppy says as she studies the boy, who is now blushing.

"I would have expected a Gryffindor to cause so much problem, but you see Ravencraws aren’t different at all…” Snape says in a voice that makes Poppy shiver.

"What’s your name?” She asks the boy.

"Robert Highsmith, Madam.”

"You see, Robert, I think that curiosity, and knowledge is a very good thing, it would make you one day a very great wizard, and you shall be proud to be a Ravencraw. They have such a sharp minds.” She smiles at the boy, then add, "go and sit on hat bed, I’ll there in a minute, dear.” As the boy leaves she turns to Severus. She would like to tell him to not be so hard on he boy, but instead she says something different, but she doesn’t know how to start. And before she realises, Snape turns to leave.

"Wait.” Snape looks at in a questioning way. "I thought that maybe you could help me. I mean I’m running out of some potions and I would be very grateful if you could help me out.”

His icy facial expression doesn’t change, but his voice seems polite or nearly friendly, as he says "Of course, write down what you need and I’ll came for the list.”

"That would be nice, thank you.”

As he leaves Poppy turns her attention to her little patient. She gives the needed potions to Robert, and after she is sure he is sound asleep and won’t get up for some hours she decides to pay a little visit to Minerva. They often have tea together on one or two times a week, but not this one. They had been together to Hogwarts, but with Minerva being some years older they did not really have a deep relationship back then, but since they have been working together they’ve grew quite close.

As she reaches Minerva’s quarters she knocks, even though she is aware of the password to the deputy’s rooms.

Inside, in the drawing room she casually sits down to the couch while Minerva brings in some tea.

"Been a long time since we’ve had tea together,” Poppy says as she receives a nice warm cup of jasmine tea.

"Too long,” Minerva answers as sits down on her armchair, front of Poppy.

For some time, they are just sitting there and sipping their tea, simply enjoying the comfy silence.

"So,” then Minerva starts "what brings you here if I may ask?”

Poppy smiles. "What makes you think that there is any peculiar thing? Can’t I just come to my best friend because I miss her company terribly?”

"Even though I really want to believe in your flattering statement, I know you Poppy Pomfrey, and I know when there is something bothering you.”

"Well... It’s just,” she starts " I’m a little concerned about Snape.”

"Severus? Why?” Minerva raises an eyebrow.

"You know… He seems so lost here and –„

"Poppy,” Minerva interrupts her friend  “I know that you have such a good heart and you always try to help everyone, and I know you can be very upset when you fail to make friends with everyone, but you know Severus is a different case. You should not take it to your heart if he rejects you. Believe me he rejects everyone.”

"That means you have tried to speak with him too?”

Minerva takes a sip of her tea before answering. "As a Deputy Head and as a Head of Gryffindor of course there were and there are several occasions I have to talk to him.”

"And what do you think of him?”

"Albus has faith in him, so do I, or at least I’m trying to.” Poppy nods, she knows that there is a special bond between Minerva and the Headmaster, and whatever he does or think, she agrees with that. There was a time when Poppy suspected that there was something more between them, but f that was true, Minerva would had told her. Or would she? But now she is brought back into the present by Minerva’s voice.

„You have a good heart Poppy, as I said, but do not expect others to have sympathy for him. Things like that takes time. And you know on which side he was fought at first… I’m not judging him, just telling facts.”

„We all make mistakes when we are young, and he changed his mind just at the right time. I believe, I want to believe that he is a good man, or that he could be with help.”

Now Minerva’s eyes are seemed to be overshadowed by something. A memory maybe?

"Mina, do you know anything about why did Severus leave You Know Who’s side?”

"No, I do not know.” Minerva says, but Poppy isn’t sure if Minerva is hiding something from her if she really doesn’t know anything about it.

"And what do you think of him as teacher, and as a Head of a house?”

"I’m aware of his abilities as a potions master, which truly amazes me. He is really clever, his mind is sharp indeed, but he has a very peculiar teaching style. But Albus thinks it’s good, so – "

"You won’t question it.”

"Yes. And so to speak of him as a Head of Slytherin, I must say he is not very bad. I mean I have spoken with some of the senior year Slytherins and they said he was good at his position. And I’m sure in some years he will be a perfect Head, he only need to get some more experience.”

Poppy then doesn’t say a word, just nods in agreement. After that they change the subject, and are speaking of some more pleasant subject. When Poppy leaves her friend’s rooms she feels much better, happier and she’s glad to have Minerva as a friend.

At the infirmary everything’s quiet, when she finally retires to get some sleep, but before she gets between the sheets she writes down her little list of potions for Snape. Minerva is maybe right, she really does have sympathy for nearly everyone, but she will not let young Snape build walls around himself and push everyone away. He needs a friends, and she could be that. She puts out the lights and then falls into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile that, Severus is sitting in his rooms, behind his desk. He has long finished with hir teacher tasks; all essays are corrected. Now he is reading some old book about potions of course, and medications. And he will read for some hours too. Then he will get some Dreamless Sleep potion, and have a quick sleep, and then all will start again. And then again and again…

Then before he realises he began to think of Madam Pomfrey. It was nice to see her today. _She is always so happy, and when she smiles it makes me feel like everything is going to be all right,_ he thinks _._ But he shouldn’t think of such things, he needs to focus on his book. And so he does, and when he retires he doesn’t think of Madam Pomfrey, nor anything else. He closes his eyes and falls into a deep sleep.

At the morning when he is about to get into the Great Hall for some breakfast, deeply in his thoughts, someone literally walks into him.

"Sorry, I wasn’t watching my way.” Says Madam Pomfrey in her usual friendly tone.

"No, no, it was me,” he replies.

"Anyway,” the mediwitch says "I wanted to give you this,” and with that she pulls out a little parchment from her robes. "It’s the list I was talking about yesterday,” Severus gets it from her, and their hand touch for a second "thank you again for your help.”

"Well, I don’t know when will I’ll be able to brew all those, maybe at the weekend...”

"Of course,” Poppy replies. They just stand there oddly for a minute. "Maybe we could go together to Great Hall?”

"Yes, yes” He says, and without any further speaking they walk in silence there. At the table he hesitates for a minute, but he sits down into the nearest empty seat, and Poppy next to him. He feels embarrassed, but he is not entirely sure why.

"It’s alright, we don’t have to speak if you don’t want to.” Madam Pomfrey says, and he is astonished. He doesn’t know how to react, so he just eating his meal in quite, trying to focus on his plate and not to look at the school nurse. When he finishes he leaves immediately for his first class.

And as he leaves Poppy’s gaze is following him.

 

*

 

The next week, at the Tuesday afternoon to be more precise, he goes to the infirmary, with the potions. Poppy opens the door for him with a smile.

"Thank you.”

"It was nothing, I’m glad I could help.” He gives her a quick look and then turns to the door to leave, but Poppy puts and hand on his arm to stop her. Even this small contact makes him shiver.

"Would you like to have a cup of tea with me?”

He hesitates before answering. "It would be most lovely, thank you.” He follows her to her office and the sits on a chair.

"How do you like your tea?”

"Two spoons of sugar.”

She handles him the tea and then sits on a chair next to him. It’s kind of odd, she doesn’t know how to start a conversation with _him_. But before she could say anything he speaks.

"So you like Shakespeare?”

"Yes, I enjoy very much his writings… But how do you know?”

"When I got that Ravencraw boy to the infirmary the other day, I saw a copy of _Othello_ in your hands, so I put things together.”

She is looking at her cup, gazing at the fume, coming from the hot liquid. "I know it’s maybe seem foolish to you, but I’m quite attached to reading plays.”

"Plays are written to see not to read.” He remarks.

"Yes, but I’m sure you realize that it’s not so easy to get away to a muggle theatre.”

Then there is a long silence again, neither them speak, both looking at the flames that are coming from the fireplace.

"Do you have a personal quarter?” He asks and the question makes Poppy blush a little bit. _Surely he can’t be thinking of…_ But then Severus adds, "I mean, I’ve always wondered if you sleep there in the infirmary, because you seem to be there all the time.”

_Oh._

"There is a little secret about it, I’m sure you have seen that portrait hanging in the infirmary. That’s connected to my personal rooms, so I can casually go there and back again without much time. But of course there is another way to get to my rooms.”

"How clever. There is always something new to learn about this old castle.” He slips his tea before adding, "I think it’s time for me to leave, I have plenty of work to do, and I presume you too."

She escorts him to the door of the infirmary.

"Thank you for the tea, Madam Pomfrey.”

"It’s simply Poppy,” he then looks at her with his unusually dark eyes that Poppy fails to read. "Is it right for you _Severus_?”

"Of course,” he says and then adds "good night Poppy!”

"Nighty-night to you too, Severus. And you know, you can drop by anytime if you would like some company. You are most welcome here.”

Somewhy this makes him feel good, and he doesn’t like it at all, but t the same time he feels the need to make some physical contact with the mediwitch, to hug her or something. He hasn’t felt this kind of feeling in years. But he doesn’t do anything, simply nods and then leaves.

Later Poppy smiles as she is thinking back of the events of the afternoon. This was the first step, and she will succeed. She will heal this broken man’s heart with her _motherly_ love.

 

* * *

 

**Note: Don’t be afraid it won’t be at all about _motherly_ love. ;)**

 

 


End file.
